taichichasersfandomcom-20200214-history
General Aidan
Aidan is one of the important characters of Tai Chi Chasers and is the father to Asty, Cloda, Straw, Sena, and Hannah. He is one of the major generals on the Tigeroid army (with Zushen being the other). His most used Tai Chi symbol is the Sie (arrow) tai chi and Soo (sheild) tai chi. Appearance Aidan is a mature young adult with light brown hair and a small black moustache on his face (similar to that on the face of General Vicious). He wears a red suit of armor, complete with shoulder pads and gauntlets. Personality As one of the big heads in the Tigeroid world, he is a kind, mature and brave man who puts his duty of protecting his people and family from the wrath of the Dragonoids over his own safety. Like Sena, he commands his own crew on his own Tigeroid airship. But unlike Sena, he has more of a "leader" role over his crew. His men follow his orders and have no doubt about questioning his orders. He has fought hard to ensure the peace for the Tigeroids after they were enslaved by the Dragonoid Emperor during his attack. As a father, Aidan is a strict father who thought Sena might not have been leadership skills, though in the family picture Sena kept he semed really happy. But he cares a lot about Sena's protection, sometimes seeming harsh (Rai noticed this when he met Aidan the first time). He is also good friends with Komorka. Biography General Aidan was first seen in an injured airship. He is rescued by Sena and Rai, then is brought aboard the Chaser's Tiger Airship. There he explains to Sena about how she could have been a better leader. He then is interrupted by Rai, who wanted to speak to him for a second. He tells Rai that he needed to train Sena to act more like a leader, not a daughter. When he departs from the visit, his ship was followed by Dragonoids. He Tries to defend himself but he wasn't strong enough. Rai and Sena Come to his aid recuing him from Jahara's attack. At the end, he was seen in Sena's flashback saying to her: "You are a wonderful daughter Sena, but as a warrior and leader you have much to learn." He was seen at the Sages conference later, discussing about how to maintain peace with the Dragonids. He was in the Operation Dragon Strike phase 2, where he would have to go in the base and find the tai chi characters. When he was in the base he noticed that there was no one there, and quickly knew that there was a trap .Although he did recognize the trap he didn't get out fast enough. Later when the release button failed to work and time was up, he orders Sena to leave, leaving Sena crying. Later after Rai has unlocked the seals, he goes back on the ship congratulating the Chasers. General Aidan & Komorka tries to help Rai get freed from his cell and not get punished by the other Elders. When word was spread of the chasers helping Rai escape, Aidan was shocked to hear about Sena's involvment. Category:Tai Chi Wilder Category:Tigeroids Category:Sena